Class Best Ofs
by Zammie4ever
Summary: Jacob Ben Israel's Blog posts best ofs for the new directions and interviews the winners about what they think. Set during season 3
1. Chapter 1

Jacob Ben Israel's Blog  
AN: So just "I like in all the stories I written Quinn has lived in Lima her whole life and their is no Lucy caboosy. Italics are Jacob's blog

_Since most of the glee club is leaving this year. I decided that they should have their own set of most likelys and best ofs. Once the winners are decided I will interview them (The winners)_.

* * *

When the glee club saw this they were freaking out well except for Quinn, Santana and Puck. Santana just didn't care. Puck knew if Jewfro wouldn't dare try to interview him. Quinn said,"It's just another chance to win something and we all know winning is something we all love to do" even though Quinn really thought that she wasn't going to win anything, so it didn't matter that Jacob was interviewing the winners.

Of course if they would have read on Quinn would of realised that she could actually win many of these categories. Much to her dismay considering what the categories were.

* * *

_The categories are:_  
_Most likely to stay friends their whole lives_  
_Couple Most likely to get married_  
_Couple Most likely to never last_  
_Couple Most likely to be on and off their whole life_  
_Most likely to succeed in a music career _  
_Most likely to stay single forever_  
_Most likely to get out of Lima_  
_Least likely to get out of Lima_  
_Least likely to stay friends_  
_Worst couple_  
_Best enemies_  
_Cutest couple_  
_Favorite couple_  
_Best love triangle/love square_

AN: Review for who you want to win each category. I already have who will win mostly to stay friends their whole lives and Couple most likely to get married. Do not include characters from season 4


	2. Santana and Quinn

Santana and Quinn  
AN: AU Quinn lived in Lima her whole life and there is no Lucy caboosy

"Wait what? You want me to what?"Quinn asked. "We want you to explain your relationship with Santana" Jacob Ben Israel said. "Um why?" Quinn asked clearly annoyed. This probably has to do with his most likelys. "You two were voted most likely to stay friends your whole life out of everyone in the glee club"He said. Quinn rolled her eyes,"Of course we were"Quinn answered. She walked in front of the camera and sat on the stool that was set up for her. There was a long pause. "You already made me do this about Puck because somehow no matter what I do all my most complicated relationships end up being people's favorites"Quinn said extremely frustrated. "Just answer the question Quinn" Jacob said. Quinn thought about her friendship with Santana. All of the times she cried on her shoulder, all of the movie marathons and tubes of ice cream when their boyfriends dumped them and well all of the times they wanted and did beat the crap out of each other.

"My relationship with Santana is... well we're best friends. We beat the shit out of each other but, when I really need her, she's there. Nothing can really break us apart, not Puckerman and not even the Cheerios." Quinn answered. Quinn thought for a moment. "There are certain people who will always be important to you and Santana is definitely one of those people for me. There is so much stuff that me and Santana have been through together that you know nothing about. She's know me all 18 years of my life. She one of the few people from this town that in five years from now will still matter to me."Quinn added. Than walked off with one last comment,"San is like a sister to me and one of the greatest people you will ever meet."

* * *

Of course Santana had to get interviewed too. So the next day Jacob Ben Israel ambushed Santana at her locker knowing she'd be the least cooperative out of everyone he interviewed so far and that list includes Puckerman. "What do you want Jewfro?"Santana asked clearly not in the mood for his antics. "I need you describe your relationship with Quinn for my blog" Jacob said. "Why?"Santana asked slamming her locker. "Y-You and Quinn won most likely to stay friends your whole life, out of the people in glee."Jacob answered. Santana sighed,"Where do I have to go?" Jacob pointed in the direction of the choir room. Santana walked in to it the only thought on her mind was, well I better get this shit over with.

* * *

The camera was trained on her face. "Okay so, me and Quinn...we are best friends simple as that. We've been through a lot together. We had our fair share of fights but, we are the biggest bitches at this school of course we would get into fights." Santana thought a little more about Quinn. "The only person who might know me better than Quinn is Puckerman and I know he's the only one who knows Quinn better than me. Quinn knew I was in love with Brittany before I was willing to admit it to myself and I know she is in love with Puckerman, no matter what she says. I will always have a special place for her."Santana added. Santana was getting up to leave. Her parting comment was," Quinn is the strongest person I know and she's one cool bitch too." Then she left surprised as hell that she actually did that.

AN: I have a poll for which couple is most likely to get married. Pleasevote


End file.
